Kyo's Temptation
by melodiousnocturnIX
Summary: Kyo's teenage troubles when finding out he loves Tohru. It's awkward, funny, and AmAzing! It'll make you laugh, cry, sing, dance, and feel REALLY awkward... That's always what I want in a story... hahaha. kind of. -.-Thanks to a review it's easier to read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything FRUBA related except this story *yadda yadda* although I (Nix) wish I owned Kyo and as for Hazy…she can have Yuki….FINE we'll make up Kyo's twin that has green eyes….But I CALL THE REAL THING!!! On to the story…Oh yeah!

"Saying stuff"

'_Thinking stuff'_

(Stuff that's going on or things we want to point out)

NOW on to the story. ;)

Kyo's Temptation

Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast for the Sohmas' and all were grateful except Kyo."Leeks. Again?! This is the third time in one week! Seriously I'm gettin' sick of this." he complained. "Oh I'm so so sorry!!! I didn't mean to upset you...." she said in a very small voice. "you know Kyo you really should be more polite.....you stupid cat..." said Yuki."Now, Now Kyo you wouldn't want to upset the lovely girl who does your cooking and laundry. Would you? "Shigure questioned."Yeah. Whatever." "Well we best be heading off to school. Good-bye Shigure." Yuki said. "Oh your right. If we don't leave soon we'll be late, and I can't be late or Sensei will get mad at me...and she scares me...." Tohru said sounding worried. "Who cares what Sensei thinks. It's not like it matters what she says anyway." Kyo muttered while walking out the door with Tohru and Yuki.

"Good morning Tohru. How are you this morning?" asked Uo. "Yes. How are you Tohru? Your waves seem the same but Kyo's seem a little off." Hana stated while going to class with them." "My 'waves' or whatever you call them aren't off ya' weirdo." he retorted. "You know Orange-Top you are acting a bit nicer. I mean you didn't totally scream at me first thing this morning like you normally do." Uo said in a taunting voice. "It's true you hardly fought back this morning at breakfast. What's going on with you?" Yuki said with a sense of curiosity in his voice. _'Come to think of it that stupid cat hasn't been putting up much of a fight in front of Tohru for about 4 weeks....' _"Nothing's going' on bastered. Mind your own damn business!" Kyo shouted as he stormed off. _'I couldn't have been acting that differently... Could I..?'_ "Class, take you seats we're about to begin..." Everyone sat down except for Kyo. He had this look on his face that actually made him look like he was thinking. "Sohma-San! I said sit down." Sensei commanded. He sat down with an embarrassed look which made the girls giggle. After class he ran out the door not looking back 'Hmmmmmmm....I wonder where he could be going I mean we just got here. I hope what Yuki and Uo said didn't hurt him that badly....' Tohru thought. Finally the bell rang and it was time for second period. Tohru and Uo went to Biology, Yuki went to English, and Hana went to History where Tohru hoped she would find Kyo. They went through the day and Then the bell rang again, and it was time to go home (h: it was a really short day.) Tohru searched everywhere for Kyo, but with no luck....then she remembered that when he gets angry he always goes on top of the roof to think (h: even though that's really really tough for him) so she decided to go look for him up there. She was right. He was lying down with a very confused look on his face (N: he must really be thinking hard ha-ha).

"Kyo-kun!!!" she shouted with excitement "I've been looking all over for you." He sat up and turned his head to her with a surprised look on his face, also trying to hide the blush that was starting to spread from knowing she was looking for him. "Why the hell would you want to go and do that? idiot." he murmured. "Well..." she started, trying to hide her embarrassment."I was worried about you because Yuki was right you didn't put up much of a fight this morning...or any other time for a matter of fact." _'oh I hope he doesn't yell at me too much I don't think I could handle it with out crying, and if I cry he'll just yell at me more for being a baby' _"Well, it's nothing!...What I mean is that I'm kind of confused about it myself..." _'Wow he's actually opening up to me I better not screw this up...' _"Oh....well, if you need to talk about it or need help trying to figure it out I'm really good at listening and giving advice, not to say that you can't handle it on your own of course..." Tohru reassured him while hoping she didn't insult him in the process. "I'm not asking for your help! I just... I just need to work this out on my own." he answered dejectedly. _'While finding out what it is... I don't understand why, but Tohru is making me feel all nervous when I'm near her.'_ He gazed up at her downcast smile feeling a little shamed.

"Oh....I understand exactly how you feel....I mean when my mother died I kind of felt the same way...you know the whole...'I feel so alone yet I have all these people around me who want to help, but at the same time they have no idea what I'm going through.' so I'll leave you be and let you think some more...just promise me you'll come home... I don't want you to leave again. I really do care about you and want you to be ok. And remember, I'm always here for you if you need some one to talk to!" _'I hope I didn't go over board on that one...'_ Kyo broke away from her trance and looked down at his lap trying to conceal his increasing scarlet red cheeks. (If that were even possible) "Ummm... yeah. Thank...Thanks." _'I don't know why I'm getting so anxious and shaky around her...it's almost as if I have this longing feeling, but I don't quite know how to explain it...'_"Well that was the bell so I'm gonna' go to work....I hope I see you when I get home." She said as sincere as possible. She got up and started to walk away. "T...Tohru?" "Huh.....What is it?" she asked while turning back around. "N...n never mind." Kyo replied burying his head into his knees. _'That was so STUPID! Now she's gonna' think I'm a moron' _"Oh...ok then see you later...." _'I hope...'_ "mhm sure" the muffled sound escaped from his lips. _'I hope she doesn't see that I keep glancing up at her... but I just can't help it...' _

"Hey, Yuki! Aren't you going to pick up our lovely little flower from work today? You don't want her walking home all alone with all those perverts do you?" Shigure inquired. "I'll do it" Kyo mumbled angrily as he mysteriously appeared coming down from the stairs. "Are you serious!? What do you plan on doing? Leaving her in some ally to mobbed? Or are you starting to fall for her?" Said Yuki in a semi-playful voice (H+N: in the background Shigure was singing Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.....then Kyo blushed, punched him in the face, and Gure-san burst out laughing....wouldn't you???) "You really are a stupid cat aren't you? If you two come back and she has one scratch on her or anything like that I think I may have to beat you again." "You'd have to be really messed up to leave someone like Tohru in an ally all by herself! And to let you **know** I'M NOT FALLING FOR TOHRU OR ANYHING LIKE THAT!!!! AND AS IF YOU COULD EVEN TRY TO COME CLOSE ENOUGH TO LAND ONE HIT ON ME I'D BE SURPRISED YOU FRICKIN DAMN RAT!!!!" Kyo ripped his jacket off the coat rack and slammed the door shut behind him breaking it off it's track once more. "Why is it always my house" Shigure whined.

Tohru turned around expecting to see Yuki, but was put into shock when the one waiting for her was Kyo."Oh...hello Kyo. Why are picking me up tonight?! Oh my god is Yuki hurt?! Oh my god this is awful!!! Is he in the hospital?! We have to go see him!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" She said of course thinking of the worst possible thing..... "NO! I mean...he's not sick or anything... I just... wanted to uhm. I needed to take a walk so I decided just to pick you up on the way. _'OK so it's not a complete lie... I did need to take a walk to cool off...but it's kind of weird. I was so angry before and now I'm a different tense and my stomach is all knotted...'_ "Oh...why thank you that was very kind of you to come pick me up....I mean I'm sure you have something better you could be doing right now....So on your walk did you figure out what was making you upset earlier? Do you wanna' talk about it? You know what forget I even asked I know it's none of my business I just don't like to see you so confused and upset, it makes me feel sad in a way....I don't quite understand it, but....I don't know...."

"Nah. I didn't have anything better to do. Oh...and well err... yeah I kinda' figured out what it was but it wasn't important so I don't really wanna' talk about it. Wait, why would it make you sad?" Kyo said with a curious expression playing across his features He was genuinely confused. "Oh well you see...ummmm...I don't really know why....there's just something about being around sad people that makes me sad... especially the ones I care for a lot you know? Like you, Yuki, and Shigure. If one of you is sad I will feel sad because I hate it when people are down...I mean I put on a happy face, but that's so that I can make you guys feel better. Like if someone were to dump you and you were sad about it I would feel bad and yet put on a happy face to cheer you up, because I know that once your happy again I will be too." _' I really really really just wish that you would let me in Kyo you feel so much hurt I can sense it, but yet you put up a brave front....I don't understand why your like that....'_ "Heh. It's just like you to worry about others Tohru. But, do you really feel that way? I never knew. So are you almost always really sad or just..?"

"Oh Look Yuki the two are finally home. I was afraid after Kyo's little tantrum he might not remember to pick up sweet innocent Tohru!" Shigure yelled from inside the house. "No it's not all that time it's just when one of you guys are sad really, and most of the time your happy-ish, but it I guess you could say I've gotten really really good at acting like I'm the happiest camper in the world I fool myself and I never really know for sure any more....but thanks for walking me home Kyo I really do enjoy our time together." _'Even if it's only for a few minutes.'_ "I like time with you too" Kyo said in a small voice, getting a nice pink tinge.

"Oh good morning Kyo...your up awfully early this morning. Would you like some breakfast?" asked Tohru in a mighty cheerful voice.... "Ummm I'm not really hungry I just..." his stomach growled he started reddening. _'Okay this is really embarrassing I just want to get out of here. Looking at her after that dream just makes me...'_ flashbacks of his dream entered his mind and he turned a more vivid shade of red. "Umm I was planning on going to go to shishou's dojo... to uhh...train" he replied awkwardly."Oh....That's great I'm so happy for you......what time are you leaving? Oh yeah and I'm doing the laundry today so would you mind getting all of yours together?" "Uhh...??? Err... I was thinking of going soon... but I'll do my own laundry first. I mean I...err it's not that much and I was planning on doing it anyway. It's just more work for you to do and my room is really messy and stuff..." Kyo said in an uptight tone. "Oh thank you that's so very helpful of you Kyo I would appreciate it very much......Oh good morning Yuki How are you this morning?" "Oh I'm fine. How are you?" "Oh I'm quite good! Thank you! Would you like some breakfast? Kyo is leaving early so I don't have anything made yet." "Oh...really where's he going? And yes I would love some thank you." "Oh he's going to the dojo to train.........ok I'll whip something up really fast...."

"Oh Shigure good morning did you sleep well?" asked Yuki.... "Thank you Yuki! I had the most wonderful sleep! When I was writing that new novel I hadn't gotten any sleep but now that I've finished it I feel really refreshed!" he looked around and noticed Kyo wasn't there. Shigure looked in the other room and saw him going up the stairs. "Why Miss Honda, What is Kyo doing? Usually he would be asleep or waiting for breakfast to be served. He does always get hungry around this time." he said looking at the clock. "Oh that's wonderful I'm so glad you finished that novel must have been really long! Oh and Kyo is going to the dojo this morning to train and said he didn't want breakfast. He sounded really excited about it too. Oh by the way if you two would get your laundry together I'm going to do that today.... ok please and thank you!"

"Why yes of course Tohru, but if your doing it today why is Kyo on his way down to do his own?" Yuki asked "Oh well he said that he didn't want to add to my troubles today plus his room is a mess, but I don't see why he cares seeing as how I clean it? Hmmmmm....do you guys have any idea why being so nice to me I mean he picked me up last night and now he's doing chores I don't get...."_ 'Hmmmm...... I wonder if I did something.....' _Yuki and Shigure looked at each other "Well that's odd... I don't see why he wouldn't want breakfast? You see him scarf down your home-cooked meals like he hasn't eaten in years... and him doing laundry is just weir...OH...." Shigure realized *uncontrollable chuckles* "ahhh... our little Kyonkichi. Did he seem... a little...well, flustered or off today? That would explain why. He must be dealing with some interesting teenage problems. Would you understand Yuki?" *more chuckles* "And as for him being nicer to you Tohru, I believe that ties in with him doing his own laundry..." *snickers*"....................wait... did you say he was going to the dojo today????......to....train???" realized Shigure. "Yes!"

"But, that… Kazuma broke his leg... He's on crutches. I don't think he would be up to training with Kyo..." Shigure said trying to fit the pieces together." Hmmmmm....that's odd I wonder why he lied to me??? Oh no I must have said something last night!!! Oh my god what if he runs away again!!!! It will be all my fault!!!! I'll never be able to live with my self this is terrible!!!!! Will the two of you talk to him for me??? Find out what I did to upset this....oh I knew this was all my fault!!!!! " Darling Tohru, Kyo is not lying to hurt you or hide anything drastic and he is most certainly not MAD at you..." *chuckles* "he LIKES you... a lot might I add..." *MORE chuckles* " He might want to just TALK with Kazuma and that's why he's going to the dojo, but yes, Yuki and I will definitely talk to him for you....STARTING WITH YUKI!!!" he ended in a sing-song voice while running out of the house mumbling something about going to the convenience store. (N: Yukikichi hahaha) "Oh my god thank you thank you I love you guys so so much you're amazing!!!!!" She said in her oh so cheerful voice....but Yuki did not look so willing to help her, but being who he is he just had to say yes....

Kyo took his sheets out of the wash and started loading them into the dryer. 'Yuki's right. I am just a stupid cat. I can't even act right around Tohru and I keep thinking about earlier. It's so tense between us now and anything I say could be taken the wrong way. It makes me so angry because now I keep thinking of how much I like her when we're talking and I get afraid I might mess up and say how I lo...like her. .like. NOT love that's just weird and it would make things even more awkward, if that's even possible. I didn't even care what she thought of me before but now I'm trying so hard to not say how I feel and all that shit it's just getting TOO DAMN HARD!!!'(N: Now, Now, don't be a Shigure… it's kind of ironic I'm saying this.) He thought as he slammed the dryer door closed. He looked at the door with a scowl noticing that it was slightly opening, almost in a timid manner.

"Hey....ummm...Kyo we need to talk...." Said Yuki who randomly popped out of nowhere... 'OK so I'll admit I wasn't expecting that' Kyo was staring with his mouth in the shape of a little o "..." _'Ummm when am I ever speechless???' _"About what bastered?" Kyo said in a low voice. "Well I'm going to talk to you about Tohru, and later on your getting a much much much more awkward chat with Shigure..." _'Crap... one it's about Tohru, two YUKI even says it's gonna' get awkward...and then Shigure. Crap... just crap...' _"Err.......uh Well, Spit it out y...Yuki" Kyo said in a strained voice.

"Well, ok here it goes, you being the BASTERED that you are have Tohru thinking that you hate her!!! And now she thinks that your gonna' leave and run away, and she thinks it's all her fault so how do you feel now you low life son of a bitch stupid cat!!!!! Now you better tell what the hell is going on with you and her because your driving the entire house nuts just by screwing with one person!!!!" _'Okay, I should've expected the yelling to eventually_ come, but Tohru…' "...Tohru thinks...I hate her? ....WAIT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS WOULD NOT make me run away. AND you could NEVER know how I'm feeling right now." he retaliated _'plus I'm not really sure if he even rolls that way'_ (N: Hazy was mad when I put that :3) "Your right I probably can't, but I'll do my best because I care about Tohru, so tell me what the hell is so stupid that Tohru is freaking out??? I wont take nothing for answer I'll beat it out of you if I have to, and don't act like you can beat me because you know you can't!!!" Kyo was mad at the statement but calmed down. "I don't know she's just upset because I've been ...well I guess I have been acting a little different. BUT it's not my fault!"_ 'It's cause of those damned dreams'_ "I Swear! Tohru is just being overly concerned. Haven't YOU ever had ANYTHING you didn't want someone to know... you know... it's not even that important anyway..." "Yeah, but this different....I never hurt anyone by keeping a secret though...if it came down to this especially if it wasn't important I wouldn't keep it anymore....obviously you don't care that much if your not willing to tell anyone I mean even if you tell me if I think it's something she shouldn't know then I wont tell and I'll make something up. You know I'm not that cold hearted..."

"Well that's a little reassuring..."_ 'But how am I gonna' say this?! Dammit!'_ "Ok so tell me or I'm gonna' beat your face into the ground!!!!!" "OK! OK!! Seriously...well... I've…" _'Err... awkward' _"beenhavingstrangedreamsabouther..." Kyo mumbled looking at the ground."oh....OOOOOHHH.... now I get it I'll just tell her it's a 'DUDE' thing....and hopefully she'll leave it at that...but you're gonna' have to tell her how you really feel… ok?" "Tell her how I feel?!!? But I'm not even sure if it's real! I mean just cause I'm having these...umm...dreams... about her doesn't mean that I really like her. Does it? I mean it'll pass right? Oh God I hope it does. Just being near Tohru is weird now and I can't help but think about her like that. I mean I know it's wrong and everything but..." Kyo explained."No shit it's weird being around her, but yeah I'm gonna' guess that it's real because you have liked her sense she first moved in here I saw the way you tried and failed horribly at being sincere for her....but all she cared about was the fact that you tried. I mean seriously give it up she's the only one who will probably ever accept you...well...her and Kagura and we both know who you would rather have....If your that freaked out about knowing weather it's really love or not you could always just kiss her...but that would be really awkward if you kissed her and then it turned out that you didn't like her....."

((Ring))((Ring))((Ring))((Ring)) "Hello, who is this?...Hatori? What's wrong?.....What she's in the hospital!!! What's wrong???...Yeah we'll be right over!!" "Hey Kyo there's been an emergency and we have to go to the hospital right now I'll explain in the car ok!!!!" Kyo's expression was a mixed of troubled and 'tell me what the hell is going on' but he was pretty much speechless besides the little noises that were escaping from his mouth. Once he finally was able to form a proper sentence, it wasn't even really a sentence at all. "W...who?" Kyo's eyes glimmered with a sadness Yuki had never seen."Well I'm not going to lie to you. It's Tohru and she's knocked out cold. She's ok, but we have to go pick her up ok? I'm sorry, but Hatori says she should be awake soon ok?" Kyo meant to say something but his voice wouldn't work. Anything to say just one word like 'ok' or 'yes' but all he could do was nod and mouth let's go. "Right"

So they arrived at the hospital to pick up Tohru and got a surprised visit from Shigure..... "You're here." he said in a serious voice. Shigure had always been an annoyingly happy guy who would tease you about anything but he did know things had a time and place... well important things...like serious important things... ok what is trying to be said is that on RARE occasions he knows when to shut up and be a normal person. Kyo nodded not feeling his voice coming back to him yet and looked at Yuki. Then he noticed Tohru in back of him lying down on the hospital bed. He felt like running up to her but noticed there were people and didn't want to make a fool of himself. He looked back to Yuki."Hey Kyo we should probably get her back home now ok, she's had a rough day ok.....You know now would be the perfect time to show her how you feel...well when we get home of course though...." "I uhh... don't really know. I mean I kind of just figured it out today so I sort of want some time..."

Nix: OK. YAY! First Chapter up! And now that I have someone who actually can follow me around irritating me and pushing me to update and write, I won't be 104% annoying! ( I know that always bugs me…)

P.S. I thought it'd be interesting to play individual characters so we could get into character and you'd get a feel they were actually them. (Plus the work was even this time!) Yes maybe some aren't correct all the time ( I was ½ asleep while writing it and stayed up the whole night to write it with Hazy…ok ok I lie I got 2 hours of sleep but still…) but we got pretty close I think…. Anyway so I guess I'll tell you who is who if you _really _want to know.

Oh and sorry it's so mushy .

Tohru-Hazy

Kyo- Me! (Nix) I enjoyed that…

Yuki- Hazy

Shigure- Me (just cause in person I'm actually like him entirely. Well, except I'm not a man… that'd just be awkward…hehe I got the giggles)

Sensei- Me (she had like one maybe 2 lines)

Uo- Hazy

Hanajima- Me

Hatori- Hazy

Kazuma-Me!

I think that's it….right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer…Again…: ME NO OWN FRUBA…

CH.2!!! 333 of FURU….Ba…

After Shigure drove Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru home, they discussed what was wrong with her and he noticed that Yuki and Kyo were getting along a lot better now. "That talk must've done you good Kyo. Yuki, What did you say to him?" "Well I just told him that if he LOVES her then he better tell her or I'm gonna' pound his face into the ground. That was basically it. I'm surprised he's actually taking it into consideration." "Shut up rat-boy! Tohru might hear you in the other room!" Kyo violently whispered. Shigure turned to look at him with a GIANT Shigure grin. (Like this :D) "Uhh. Not that I love her… I just. It just. My feelings…umm. It's not like that." Kyo stumbled across his words. Shigure started to snicker at Kyo's helpless look. Then all of a sudden there can a violent scream from Tohru's bedroom and Kyo ran up in a hurry with the others right behind him. "NO!!! STOP! GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Then Kyo and Yuki looked at Shigure who gave an innocent appearance. They heard another yell and continued on bursting the door open to Tohru's room. Kyo looked down at Tohru and put his hand up to her forehead. "Calm down Tohru. It'll be alright." He pulled her up into a reassuring embrace forgetting about the curse altogether. *POOF* There was a small orange cat in Tohru's lap looking to the side trying to ignore the looks he was getting from Yuki and Shigure. _'Stupid curse. Now they're all gonna tease me. Stupid. Look at their idiotic faces smiling at me like that. They're gonna get it later.' _"hmmm…uh. Kyo is that you??? Thank you. I'm sorry for making you angry before. I guess I should leave so that I don't cause anymore problems." She was slowly sitting up when *POOF* "Uhh..." _'Oh God. Just kill me now. I'm on top of her __**naked.**__ To make it even worse that Pervert and rat-boy are standing there too. 'He_ looked down at Tohru and she gasped. '_Oh my god this is so embarrassing.' _"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said while looking away, not even realizing she was staring at him the entire time. Kyo noticed what was going on and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. He jumped of her grabbed his clothes and jogged out of her room. Shigure hurried after Kyo leaving Tohru and Yuki.

After Kyo had put on his clothes he was on his bed curled up with his chest against his knees. _'If I thought it was awkward before…Damn. Things aren't turning out good for me; then again I'm the cat nothing ever does why would I expect this time for it to be different.' _A couple tears rolled down his cheeks. Something made a peeked at the door noticing it was opening. Not wanting to look weak, he wiped the stray tears from his eyes. Through his blurry tears he recognized the person was Shigure. Kyo quietly sniffed as Shigure sat down on his bed. He looked at Kyo and started to speak. "So am I right to assume you like Miss Honda?"

Kyo gave a dry chuckle and sour look in Shigure's direction. "I guess you could say that." Kyo replied with a weak voice. _'I wish I never did like her because I'm starting to really get frustrated with this.' _"You know Kyo…" Shigure began, breaking Kyo's train of thought. "I don't know what it's like but I'm willing to help. Whatever I can do for you just ask me to help. I know it's not easy, but Tohru is a nice girl. Even if she did find out I'm sure if she didn't like you like that she would still want to be your friend. Although, I am quite sure she likes you very much." At this point Kyo's cheeks started to flush. Shigure smiled and then frowned. "But you know there are complications with liking her." Kyo looked up and nodded. "I mean you can't do certain things with her that your dreams depict." Shigure smirked. Kyo burned red and punched him in the arm "It wasn't like that…" Kyo mumbled. "Oh then care to explain what happened KyoKichi?" Shigure interrogated in a playful voice. "I…I…" Kyo searched desperately for an answer. "Nothing happened… you know." Kyo frantically countered, although his voice cracking made the statement look very false. "It's ok Kyo. I won't tease you." Kyo looked at him with disbelief. "Well, not in front of Tohru." Shigure laughed. "I knew it." Kyo grumbled. "It's ok Kyo. We can't always control our dreams and it's healthy to have the ones you're having once in a while." (Nix: or in Shigure's case…) _'Crap. I can feel it. This conversation is going in a __**bad **__direction.' _Kyo detected. "If you don't believe me you could always ask Hatori!" Shigure boomed with laughter. "He _is_ a doctor after all and I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you." Kyo was distraught. _'Just what I need. Everyone in the world knowing…oh great I could just imagine Kagura… ouch'_

"But Kyo, if you… well you know we would have to tell Akito. Right?" The mood thickened and everything they had just talked about was forgotten within the mentioning of that single name. _'Akito' _"I'm sorry Kyo but It's not up to me. All we can do is hope that he agrees to let you be in this relationship with her." Kyo was still frozen. "But we don't have to worry about that until it happens! So don't worry about that yet Kyo. You have time. Plus I think you should tell Kazuma about everything that has happened. He'd be interested in knowing." Shigure winked. _'Damn. He's right. But this is just gonna' be too embarrassing.' _Kyo scrunched his eyes wishing he wouldn't have to tell his master. "Well I don't think it would be any more embarrassing than to find yourself naked on top of the girl you have a crush on." Shigure snickered. Kyo smacked Shigure in the head whilst muttered a string of curse words. "You're going to hell you know that." Kyo reassured Shigure as he started to walk out his room. As Kyo shut the door Shigure smiled. _'I'm glad I could be of some assistance.' _

Yuki was in the main room when he became aware of Kyo strolling down the stairs. "So how was your chat with Shigure? Oh and Miss Honda has been asking about you." Kyo looked at Yuki. "Fine." Kyo said coldly. "And what does she wanna' know?" _'Hope it's not about…recently' _"She wanted to talk to you about what happened." Yuki informed him. _'Damn' _"Well, what about it?! I changed. It happened. I changed back. I mean it's not like it hasn't happened before." Kyo stated. "Yeah, but you've never run out on her like that before." Yuki observed. "I can't help it! I was on top of her NAKED! What was I supposed to do?" Kyo defied "Well then, the least you could do is apologized." Yuki returned. "APOLOGIZED?!? Apologized for WHAT?!" "You can you're your sorry for being and idiot and hugging her in the first place you stupid cat." "It's not my problem! I was just trying to cheer up Tohru and I kind of…accidently forgot…"

"I believe you should tell Miss Honda yourself. Everything became serious. "But… what about Akito?" Kyo said in a voice that resembled a small, frightened child. "Just tell her and we'll figure out how. We will deal with him later." Kyo started to see Yuki in a different light. _'It feels like he actually cares about me…' _"Now I'm not gonna' get all mushy and crap, but … thanks Yuki. I never realized you could be so…so nice and stuff." "Yeah, well it is only because I care about Miss Honda." Yuki explained. "Of course. Not like I care or anything. But it felt… good… to talk with you these past few days." Kyo said while walking to the kitchen. "Hmmm… Well, stop talking to me and go talk to Miss Honda." Yuki urged. "…Okay… Also, earlier when you said you cared for her… Not that it matters … but do you … you know…_like_ her?" Kyo asked. "No, not like that, if I liked her like that would I really just give her up to you?" Yuki said openly. "I…I never said I liked her… I just said I wasn't sure because I…It was just the fantaaaai…iii mean…" Kyo reddened. "Just go." Yuki called out in an exasperated tone. Kyo grunted a yes and walked out of the room with his head down.

Shigure suddenly walked in and spoke to Yuki "Kyo didn't tell me he was having fantasies TOO! Haha…but, you know Yuki… He must trust you a lot." "Yeah, I don't understand why though. It makes no since." Yuki said unsure. "Maybe since you have a similar relationship with Tohru he feels you can relate more." "Hmmmm... Well, that is possible." Yuki took it into account. "I think you're getting closer." Shigure smiled "and I also think Kyo is starting to look up to you." Shigure winked. "Huh?! Whatever." "Is Yuki-Kun getting flustered???" he laughed out. "I'm leaving" Yuki vocalized obviously irritated. "YUKI-KUNS EMBARRASSED!!! YUKI-KUNS EMBARRASSED!!!" the crazy dog sang out.

Tohru was on her bed thinking about this evening. _'I wonder why this time he got so upset about transforming back into his human form. Maybe it was just because we were in an awkward position.' _Kyo opened the door to her room. After letting himself in, he shut the door lightly. _'I hope she doesn't have too many questions…' _"Yuki said you wanted to talk." He said as a question more than a statement. "Yeah I did. Come sit down" she informed him while patting the space beside her on the bed. Kyo nodded and gave a mhm. "So?" Kyo asked. "So…um…uh… I was wondering why you ran away earlier. You never seemed to care about it before. I was wondering what was so different this time." Kyo's cheeks turned red. "I…I was on top of you…and I didn't think… I ran out because…I thought it bothered you." was Kyo's final decision. "Still that's no reason to run out. I mean I've gotten used to the way you transform back and I don't even really think about it that much." "Oh..."I…oh…So I guess that was pretty stupid. Huh?" Kyo mentioned "Oh! No! I don't think it was stupid at all! It was just…unnecessary."

"Okay. So you want me to leave now…right?" "Why would I want you to leave?" Tohru wondered. "Well we're done with this conversation and it's getting pretty late right? You probably want to go to bed." "Yeah you're right I am getting pretty tired. I don't want you to leave. I want you with me because I feel safer with you by my side." Tohru pleaded. _'Aww. Great. It's gonna' be uncomfortable again. What If I talk in my sleep or have one of those dreams again? I'll never live it down, or if Shigure comes in her room…or Yuki might…This sucks…but I can't say no…'_ He looked into Tohru's shiny eyes and gave in. "Fine but only because you're too scared to be by yourself." "Thank-you. Now I know I'll be safe!" He climbed underneath the covers when… "I love you goodnight." She said casually. _'Stupid Tohru, Messing with my mind. Trying to make me confused. Now I really don't know. She asks me into her bed and tells me she loves me, but I'm not sure if she meant any of it.' _It wasn't until later that Kyo fell into a fitful sleep.

Tohru suddenly woke up and turned to her right and saw that Kyo was sleeping next to her. Once she fell back asleep he let out a small purr. He turned over trying to get into a more comfortable position. It soon became morning and Shigure began to look for Kyo. He lightly knocked on Tohru's door but no answer. He opened it up and began to ask "Hey, Tohru have you seen Ky…..Oh… well then…Um I'll just…" He ran out running to Yuki's room.

He burst in and shouted "Kyo was sleeping with Tohru!!!! If you don't believe me come and look!" Yuki grunted and ignored him. "No! I'm serious! Are you still asleep?!? What about innocent Miss Honda?! Don't you want her to be safe?!" "Whatever." Yuki grumbled while being dragged to Tohru's bedroom.

Shigure quietly opened the door being sure not to wake the two teens up. Kyo let out a series of groans moving violently back and forth in his sleep. Shigure looked at Yuki with a twinkle in his eye and took a picture. _'Hatori, Aya, and Kazuma are defiantly going to want to see this.'_ He was doing his best not to completely burst out laughing. "Okay, I've seen enough. Now can we go? What's the point in staying?" They both turned to Kyo who was now waking up with a very audible moan. They both looked him in the eye which caused him to turn cherry-red. '_Seriously God hates me. Almost everything that I said I didn't want to happen just did all at once.'_

Tohru slowly began to wake up to Kyo yelling when she realized the two-boys in her room that weren't there before. "AND I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! She's the one that asked me!" Kyo roared. "What are you guys doing in my room?" "I was wondering the same thing about Kyo" Shigure sang perversely. "Well… about that… you see" "DAMN DOG! YOU'RE AS PERVERTED AS YOU ARE STUPID. IF YOU THINK TOHRU AND I WERE DOING ANYTHING WE WEREN'T. IT'S JUST LIKE YOU TO ASSUME SOMETHING CORRUPT LIKE YOUR MIND!" Kyo let off some steam. "Fine, Fine, but if you want to tell us what _really_ happened we're willing to listen!" Shigure taunted running out of the room leaving Yuki in the doorway. "So what rat-boy? Got something to say too?" "Stop trying to start a fight this early in the morning you low-life. We all know I would beat you anyway." Yuki said while walking out. (N: I WROTE THAT! 333 I'm so proud : 3)

"Thank you for staying with me the whole night Kyo. You're a very kind person" Tohru beamed. "Uhh…. Thanks… When you said 'I love you' last night… How could you ever mean it? Did you? I mean, I am just the cat. Everyone hates me." Kyo sulked. "How could I not love you? You have so many good qualities. You're sweet and sensitive. Sure, you may be a little rough around the edges, but deep down I know that you're a good person. As for being the cat, I've always loved the cat. Ever since my mom told me the story it was my one wish." Tohru said honestly. "You're just making me look like a big sissy." Kyo blushed with embarrassment looking at his bracelet.

"I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to make you look like a big sissy, I just" Tohru rambled on. "It's okay… That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that now when I'm around you I've been acting differently and apparently you can tell. So… I'm... well, I'm sorry." "Do you want to tell me why? Unless it makes you feel uncomfortable! Then you don't have to tell me!" Tohru contemplated " Well I know you deserve an explanation, but THIS IS JUST STUPID, WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?" he said while running out and slamming her door. Tohru sat there stunned wondering what she did wrong as tears rolled down her cheeks

Kyo never stopped running until he got to Kazuma's house. He even ignored the worried shouts from Shigure. Kyo slid open the door, took off his shoes, and ran inside hastily. Kazuma was laid out on the couch reading the newspaper with his tea and crutches beside him. He sat up quickly when he noticed Kyo running in. He got up, forgetting about his broken leg, and collapsed back onto the sofa. "Kyo! Why are you in such a hurry?" "I…don't…know…what…to…do…any…more" Kyo explained falling on his knees taking deep breaths. "Sit down and tell me everything that happened."Shishou said worriedly. "Well…It's about Tohru…" Kyo replied. "Well What about her? I thought everything was going great between you too…Oh! Is everything going a little too great? Do we need to…you know…talk?" Kazuma said with one eyebrow up. _'Not again… I swear this is the 3__rd__ time someone's asked me that…' _"No… NNnothing like that." Kyo said horrified. "It's just something happened between us…" Kyo continued "…and I'm kind of…afraid." He said bowing his head. "Well, what happened between you? And what are you so terrified of Kyo? This isn't like you. Are you feeling well? I'll go call Hatori." He said while dialing the Sohma's personal doctor. _'Hatori!?! I should've known this was gonna happen when Shigure mentioned it.' _

"NO!" Kyo yelled. "I…mean um… that's not it." He sighed. _'I really need to work on controlling myself' "_Continue…You know we aren't really getting anywhere." "Right. Umm well it all started this morning when…that's not true. Well yesterday I… ok so no… 4 months ago I started liking Tohru…and then things got more explicit recently when I started having these dreamsabouther and the dreams turned into fantasies and the fantasies started to interfere with our relationship. Now I'm really confused because last night I was sleeping with her and…" Shishou's face twitched as he listened. "NOW, don't get the wrong idea about that!" Kyo exclaimed "Anyway, I was, and she told me she loved me, but now I'm even more at a complete loss because…" "Well, first of all why were you asleep in her room anyway?" "It's not like we were doing anything. She asked me you know." Kyo went red. "Explain. Now." _'Wow. Shishou can look __**really **__intimidating if he wants to.' _"She came home after being in the hospital, then she had a nightmare and I came in and she told me…" Kyo spilled his guts while he explained the whole story to him and ended up giving his master more information than required.

"Uh. Okay. Second of all, from the looks of it you love her too, so you said something back, right?" Kazuma inquired. _'I didn't say it. I didn't say it.' _"OH MY GOD! I didn't even realize. I was too caught up in worrying about what she meant by it that I didn't even say it back. To make things worse I asked her _why _she loved me, yelled at her, slammed the door, and left the house." _'She must hate me. Knowing Tohru, she's probably crying right now, and it's all because of me.' _"You know, I thought I raised you right but, now, you ran out on a girl." He shook his head. "I know what I did wrong. I'm sorry, but now I've gotta' make this up to Tohru! Thanks Shishou! Bye!" Kyo called out while running back to the house. "Uh. You're welcome?" _'all I really did was ask him why he slept with Tohru, made sure he wasn't doing anything dirty, and scolded him…' _he wondered.

Kyo burst through Tohru's door. She had sobs pouring down her face, so much as to where she was hiccupping."I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Tohru." He said while wiping a tear from her startled face. "Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" She sniffled. "It was nothing you did. I'm so sorry. It was me." he said while pressing their foreheads together. "Yuki is right. I am just a baka neko." he whispered. "No you're not. Don't say that." Tohru shook her head. "...What did you do???" "You really didn't notice huh? And that's why I thought you were crying." He smirked. _'Silly Tohru…but if that isn't what she's upset about… does she not …does she not really mean it?' _"No not at all. I was crying because I was just thinking about what my mom would say at a time like this and then I just burst into tears." Tohru explained. "Well, what _would _she say?" He replied as he lifted her chin with his finger. "I don't know I tried to think about it and then my mind blanked and I burst out crying." "I'm sorry." He said in a low husky voice. He moved his hand upward, resting on the back of her head and pressed their foreheads together. Her heart started pounding and her breathing hitched. Kyo's warm breath caressed her face and he started leaning in forgetting all his nerves and…

Yuki opened and shut the door. "Hi, Miss Honda I was checking to see how you were feeling and…" He then noticed the surprising scene. "Oh…ummm…ummm…ummm…" Kyo whipped his head around banging it against Tohru's. "AGH!" feeling a little dizzy he asked Yuki, "I err...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN STILL STANDING THERE?!"Kyo shouted. _'Damn Rat ruining my one and only chance. He's the one who said I should tell her in the first place. Baka.' _"Well I was just going to check on Tohru real fast, but now that I see what's going on I'm thinking maybe I should stay to see that it doesn't go any farther than this." Yuki taunted. "You are one sick bastered. You know that?!" Yuki turned on his heals and left.

Kyo returned his gaze to Tohru and looked at the red mark on her temple. He touched it lightly and apologized. "I was stupid again. I'm sorry to have caused this much hurt and unhappiness." Kyo told her as he got up off the bed. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Nn?" "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you." She exclaimed. "Yes?" "Earlier this morning you asked me if and why I love you. Now I want to ask you the same." "I… he trailed off.

Another Great Chapter to the Same Great Story ;)  I just imagined Aya! 333

Nix: Uhh…. Hey Hazy! Did we add any knew characters in this chapter?

Hazy: Nope! No we didn't. We didn't add any new characters in this chapter.

Nix: Hey I've actually accomplished something I didn't use any little comments during the story  …oh wait never mind  they're all over the place…heh heh. *sweat drop* Oh BtW I had fun doing that Shigure talk!

Hazy: I know you did…

Nix: It was **FUN! **^-^

Hazy: Yeah well I'm gonna go to bed now so I can wake YOU up in the morning…

Nix: I'll be expecting your 10 calls and billions of texts!! 

Hazy: Yeah, It took you forever to get up.

Nix: …


End file.
